eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Casualties of the War of the Fay
| next = }} Notes *Although this quest is categorized as Epic, only the very last step actually involves an epic fight (Epic x2). Steps leading to it contain Heroic content *You will need at least +10,000 faction with Irontoe Brigade to buy the spool of wire. You can get this by completing the Heritage Quest In Honor and Service, A Tale of Two Towers, or by killing various level 28-31 mobs in Butcherblock Mountains that yield +100 faction with each kill (Krulkiel bugbears, Yarpsnarl kobolds, etc.) *Periodically through this quest, while roaming through Greater Faydark and The Lesser Faydark, you will be attacked by a werewolf pack leader and three vicious dire wolves. They are not roped to any specific point apparently, and will chase you across the zone if you attempt to flee. Among some of the spots where they have spawned: **The Lesser Faydark: ***near stable master that is next to zone line to Greater Faydark ***near the Aphotic Intersection and entrance to the Shadowed Grove ***near stable master that is next to zone line to Butcherblock Mountains **Greater Faydark: ***on path that heads south to Steamfont Mountains zone line ***on path that heads south to New Tunaria Steps #Speak to Ranger Oast at the head of The Long Draw in Loping Plains, where it comes out of the mountain. #*If Ranger Oast is not up, will spawn nearby as you approach instead. Kill it to spawn Oast. #Speak to Captain Trueshot in The Lesser Faydark, south of the Camp of the Legendary Wu, not far from Butcherblock zone in #Collect the materials to create a Rain Caller bow: #*'Spool of dwarven wire': Buy from Horon Bronzethumb in West Fort Irontoe #**To get the vendor window, right click on him and select 'repair' #**Costs - depending on level #**Need at least +10,000 faction with The Irontoe Brigade #**This item cannot be purchased on behalf of other players #*'2 perfect micro servos': Kill high-level (52 or more) clockworks in Klak'Anon #**''NOTE: Speak to Princess Saphronia first (see below) before heading to Klak'Anon as her sub-quest is also here.'' #*'Bough of Moonlight Wood': Click the Moonlight Tree on a cliff near the New Tunaria entrance in Greater Faydark . The tree appears between 10 pm and 4 am, Norrath time #*'Gold Fairy Dust': speak to Princess Saphronia in Kelethin : #**The princess will auto-update the quest if you are a Fae OR if you have +50,000 faction with The City of Kelethin. All others must do the subquest, Saphronia's Request, which takes you to Klak'Anon #***Evil characters: You will enter the house and stay left as you go in. There is an epic x4 out side and a heroic in side. both CAN be avoided #Speak with Master Bowyer Mossberge in Kelethin once you have all the parts #Speak to Fethinal the Enchanted inside a hollowed-out stump in Greater Faydark, near the entrance of New Tunaria #Speak to Captain Trueshot in the Lesser Faydark #Kill the werewolf dragoons: #*Dragoon Lt. V'Riv (58^^^) in Dagnor's Pass in Butcherblock Mountains #*Dragoon Lt. K'Geth (58^^^) near the Fugutr Tribe on top of the gigantic tree root in the Lesser Faydark #Kill Dragoon Cpt. K'Venx (58^^^) in The Shadowed Grove in the Lesser Faydark (through the Aphotic Intersection) #*Once in the Shadowed Grove head to your left and climb the long root up to the ledge, K'Venx will spawn as you get there #*K'Venx uses knockback, so keep yourself up against a wall. If you get knocked back and fail to get the quest update when K'Venx dies, run back out to the Aphotic intersection to re-trigger the ambush, then go back to the ledge and kill him again #Return to Captain Trueshot #*Trueshot attacks you as a level 60^^^ vampire with two 57^^ rangers, Ranger Oast & Ranger Aldarys #**To avoid any possible update issues, be sure to slay Captain Trueshot first #**He has a debuff which lowers the effective level of his target by 5 levels (making it as if you were mentoring down). #*Once you kill Trueshot, Huntmaster Viswin will spawn. He will take the Newly Created Rain Caller Bow from you and sends a level 60^^^ A werewolf pack leader and three (or more) level 60^ A dire wolf to attack you. #**Viswin speaks Thexian, but the language is not needed to advance the quest. #**If you wipe during this skirmish and the Huntmaster takes your bow, do not worry. Captain Trueshot will respawn if the werewolves despawn before you get back, and he will reply to hails as if you still had the bow. #*''This step will not update until you kill the pack summoned by Viswin'' #Head to the Loping Plains and catch Huntmaster Viswin at Mount Mistmoore (in front of the steps to Castle Mistmoore). He is a level 60^^^ Epic x2 and will spawn when you get close, even if he has just been killed by others. He spawns with 1-2 groups of 3 level 60^^^ vicious dire wolves Rewards *Rain Caller *